Mending Broken Pieces
by NekoxUchiha
Summary: They won the war. Sasuke helped the village and came back. But in a world where men house demons and animals talk, can there really be a happy ending? Throughout the whole madness, Naruto and Sasuke have to rebuilt their relationship...if the Uchiha isn't killed first. Spoilers if not up to date with the manga. ON HIATUS 'TILL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Mending Broken Pieces**

**Summary:**The war is won. Sasuke is back and Naruto should be happy,right? But things get more complicated than he ever thought possible while Sasuke is fighting for the right to tell the villagers about his brother. Now the old best friends have to help each other to get through their problems. NOT yaoi. Spoilers if you are not up to date with the manga.

** Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author's Note: This is only a taster and my first story. I know that in the manga Karin is not there, but I wanted her in. I hope you enjoy it.**

The fiery ball slowly rises up from its hiding place behind the hills and mountains, taking its rightful place in the clear, blue sky. Konoha's inhabitants start their daily routines and fill the village with life. The sunlight makes its way in a messy, unkempt room. Clothes are splayed across the floor, plastic containers, once holding food, lays scattered on the table and any piece of furniture available. The once bright yellow and clean walls are dirty covered in pictures of a blond man with dazzling blue eyes and warm smile. Minato Namikaze. In a few other pictures there is a beautiful red-haired woman known as Kushina Uzumaki.

The once happy and bright apartment, once upon a time mirroring its owner, belongs to Naruto Uzumaki. The world's hero. The most determined ninja ever known. A ferocious boy who achieved his dream; his best friend back in the village. Now, only a dull, somewhat used carcass of who he was. Hiding from the world and its cruel truths and unfairness under a bundle of old blankets. You must be asking yourself… What happened?

_Flashback/_

"I have decided." announced the stoic Sasuke Uchiha, after the First Hokage finished talking. Now, after Hashirama Senju answered his question, the question that brought back all the dead Hokages from their last slumber, Sasuke seemed to have made up his mind.

"And what is that decision, Sasuke-kun?" slithered the snake-like man.

"I finally understand my dear brother's reasons. I see how much he did for this world, that he was the perfect example of a shinobi and what it meant to him. Also, how much it affected him. That is why, I will not rest until Konoha's two, old and foolish advisors will die at my hand!"

"Sasuke!" exclaimed the Third.

"Such thing is expected from an Uchiha, seeing as their only way is shrouded in darkness and hatred." the Second Hokage retorted, his deep, strong voice painfully resounding the truth in everyone's ears.

The First Hokage's expression saddened and the Fourth had a forlorn look upon his handsome face.

"However, I no longer want to destroy Konoha, as I want to respect Itachi's memory." continued the last remaining Uchiha.

"Then what will you do?" asked Tobirama Senju, sceptically raising an eyebrow at the Uchiha in front of him, while the rest of Sasuke's team looked upon the conversation with gaping mouths and wide, disbelieving eyes.

" I have been so naive that I made it ridiculously easy for Madara to fool me. He only used me for his own schemes and I plan on showing him that he can't just play with my mind and get away with it." replied Sasuke, as his Sharingan activated and the air around them seemed to drop in temperature.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Sasuke-kun." intervened Orochimaru. After all, if you don't want to destroy Konoha anymore, who will?" asked Orochimaru as he prepared to block out the Hokage's personalities. However, instead of getting the desired effect, he got a feeling that chilled his bones. The unmistakable feeling he got when talking with the Hokages. The unmistakable feeling of loosing control over the three Hokage's, just like it first happened with Hashirama, who currently had a small smirk on his face.

As Orochimaru decided that fleeing was the best option, and Sasuke realised what happened, Tobirama quickly appeared in front of Orochimaru while doing some hand seals and thrust his palm against the shocked Sannin's forehead. Just like that, Orochimaru's body became boneless and he crumpled to the floor.

"What did just happen?! Did you kill him?" Karin's shrill voice screamed while she hid behind Juugo's towering frame.

"Don't be stupid." the Second Hokage snorted rather uncharacteristically. "Killing him would also mean us going back" continued Tobirama as he glanced towards the other Kage. "And I don't think we are done here yet."

"Indeed, I never thought things would get this bad" said Sarutobi Hiruzen while he shook his head in disappointment. "I have to say though, I'm curious. If Orochimaru's not dead, then what did you do to him, Tobirama-san?"

"The jutsu I have performed has put him in a comatose state that only I can wake him up from."

"Nothing less from the great Second Hokage" said Minato Namikaze as he grinned at Tobirama.

"So now Uchiha, do you plan on helping Konoha against Madara? I am pretty sure this is what me, my brother and the rest are planning on doing. I have to finish Madara once and for all." announced Hashirama with a determined look in his eye.

"No. I just plan on making Madara pay for how he dared play me. I have nothing to do with Konoha until Homura Mitokada and Koharu Utatane lie dead at my feet." replied Sasuke as he clenched his fists. Before any of the Hokage could say anything to him, he turned towards his team. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course I will come with you Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed enthusiastically as she glued herself to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke already knew the answer as he looked in Juugo's eyes. Suigetsu just gave Sasuke a smirk and said:

"Let's leave some mouths hanging!"

Sasuke just answered with his own smirk and proceeded in walking outside and towards the battlefield where he could feel Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra flaring dangerously.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too bad, and I would love reviews to know if I should continue it or not and constructive criticism please. Don't be harsh! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Mending Broken Pieces**

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer****: Nope, I am not Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks for your review ScarletRockstar. Well, I decided to continue this fanfiction. Thanks for the follows, but do please review and tell me what is good and what I should improve. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wind rushing through his dark locks, anger and apprehension building inside him as he neared the battlefield, Sasuke ran through the trees, the green canopy overhead swishing in the wind. His three teammates behind him, the ever loyal subordinates. The Hokage's, a few yards away from Sasuke, the Second keeping a suspicious eye on him.

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father was excited as well as worried about seeing his son. He wished Kushina was here…He was so happy, he felt so lucky to have the chance to see him again, but somehow, he had a bad feeling about it.

They could now clearly hear the explosions and yells as ninja fought. Their pace slowed and Sasuke got ready to asses the situation as he now could easily see Madara, Obito and Juubi attacking the other shinobi. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin were hidden in the thick canopy of trees and watched as the two sides exchanged blows. To say that Sasuke was surprised when he saw Naruto is an understatement. Naruto seemed to be on fire among the other ninjas who wore a similar glow. Now Sasuke wasn't stupid. I mean, come on, his last name is Uchiha for a reason. So he quickly deduced that the blond shared his chackra with the others. 'Hn, looks like the dobe has got stronger.' noticed Sasuke with a slight smirk upon his porcelain face.

Though until now Naruto and the rest had the upper hand, with the Nara's using their shadow technique to immobilize the enemy, they were slowly loosing control. Sasuke decided that this was a good time as any to join the battle. The Hokages were also waiting for him to make a move, wondering how shocked the shinobis would be to see the dead Kages very alive looking and fighting.

"You three go and help the shinobis fight against Juubi." ordered Sasuke. The others simply nodded.

Sasuke didn't even bother or care about everyone's reaction as he launched himself towards Madara. Though Madara was busy blocking attacks, he sensed Sasuke's chakra and the evil aura only an Uchiha could emit so strongly. He jumped out of Sasuke's way and landed a few feet away.

Naruto, in the middle of making a Rasenshuriken noticed that someone lunged towards Madara. As he looked closer…Wait! What? Was he hallucinating? In the middle of a fight as well? He decided to make use of |Kyuubi's enhanced senses and indeed saw that it was Sasuke! He was so shocked, he forgot he was forming a very dangerous technique and let his hand slowly lower down. Sakura, who was next to him jumped away and started yelling at Naruto:

"You baka! What are you trying to do? I was right next to you!"

"Huh?" asked Naruto distractedly, his Rasenshuriken dissolving in thin air. 'Apparently, Sakura didn't notice Sasuke…' thought Naruto while he was still in a daze. However, Naruto is Naruto, so before Sakura could question her friend's weird behaviour, he ran to her and madly started shouting and pointing towards Madara's direction:

"Sakura! Look, its Sasuke! And he's attacking Madara! He is helping us! He is helping Konoha!

" Sasuke? What are you…" and then Sakura looked towards where Naruto was pointing, and proceeded in dropping her jaw so hard, it reached China.

"Kami-sama! It really is him!" exclaimed Sakura, her emerald eyes wide in shock.

The rest of the shinobi noticed the commotion and saw Madara fighting with someone. The ninja who recognized him (seeing as it was pretty much everyone, as Sasuke was an S-rank nunekin) started muttering and staring. Unfortunately for them, Obito and Juubi were not so distracted, and the few ninja who were still focused on them, weren't enough to stop the attack. As Juubi started rampaging, four other shinobi came up from the trees and attacked the tailed beast. One of them used a rasengan, another one a water style jutsu, a wood style technique coming from another shinobi. Once again, the fighting ninja were shocked. This time however, even Madara and Obito were affected. Sasuke stepped back for a minute , enjoying Madara's expression when he saw his old friend and enemy Hashirama Senju. The other three Hokage's were busy attacking Juubi and the stupefied Obito. As Hashirama and Madara got ready to fight, Sasuke said:

"No. I can't let you fight him, First. I know you fought him before, but this is my time and my battle."

"I started this, I'm finishing it." Hashirama replied. Sasuke was about to say something, when |Madara attacked him.

"I'm sorry Hashirama, but I want to test my strength against the remaining Uchiha, to see if he deserves the name. I have fought you once, and I don't see any way in which you could have got stronger in your grave." Madara smirked.

The First gritted his teeth, but before he could do anything, the two Uchiha's started their battle in a dangerous dance of kunai, shuriken and katanas. Seeing that he couldn't do anything here, as the two Uchiha's activated their Sharingan, he decided to help in the battle against Juubi.

Naruto and Sakura, who slowly recovered from their shock, looked around and realised the Hokage's were helping them fight Obito and Juubi, while Sasuke fought Madara. However, before Naruto could feel happiness at the thought that they will surely win now, he saw something that made his blood run cold. One moment Sasuke was perfectly in control in his fight against Madara. In the next, he was on the ground, Madara getting ready to slice him up.

"Sasukeee!" yelled Naruto in terror.

* * *

Is that a cliffhanger?:O Well, review and you shall see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Mending Broken Pieces

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...*sigh* Well I don't, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. -.-**

**Author's Note: Heeey guys! See! I told you I would update by the end of this week! :D I'm awesome,right? Anyway, this chapter is much bigger than my previous ones and I hope you will enjoy it. I have spent many sleepless night glaring at my laptop and typing because I didn't have time during the day T_T Thank you soooo much for reviewing, following and adding this story to your favorites. It makes me so happy! :3 Well, enough of my rambling. On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previosly_

Naruto and Sakura, who slowly recovered from their shock, looked around and realised the Hokage's were helping them fight Obito and Juubi, while Sasuke fought Madara. However, before Naruto could feel happiness at the thought that they will surely win now, he saw something that made his blood run cold. One moment Sasuke was perfectly in control in his fight against Madara. In the next, he was on the ground, Madara getting ready to slice him up.

"Sasukeee!" yelled Naruto in terror.

* * *

As Naruto was frozen still by the shock, he could do nothing but watch as Madara implanted his katana in Sasuke's chest. Again…again…and again. Crimson blood bled through the wounds, spilling on his porcelain skin and soaking in his clothes.

Before Naruto could make a move, something soft but hard slammed into him, sending him to the ground. He groaned and turned around coming face to face with green, concerned eyes. She has been sent flying into him by one of Juubi's powerful blasts.

"Naruto! What are you doing? You're supposed to fight, not daydream." scolded Sakura as she got up, her hands glowing green and healing her wounds.

"Sorry. It's just…Sasuke…" Naruto's pained voice responded. He didn't dare look towards the sight that would surely give him nightmares.

"What? Are you worrying about Sasuke? Why don't you help him then?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto confused. He thought maybe Sakura didn't see what happened, but no, her eyes were directed behind Naruto, where Sasuke was. As he risked a glance behind him, he saw Sasuke, his body intact, fighting with the other Uchiha. What was once Sasuke's 'corpse' was now a pile of bloodied snakes on the ground. 'Damn you Sasuke' thought Naruto with a scowl on his face. He ran towards the two fighting Uchihas, deciding that even if Sasuke was strong, there was a better chance of winning if Naruto joined the battle. While Madara was blocking Sasuke's attacks, Naruto formed a Rasengan, running to Madara.

"Naruto! Don't get involved!" shouted Sasuke.

"Oh, just shut up and stop having a sissy fit Sasuke" replied Naruto with a dark expression on his face, still upset by what he saw earlier. "The quicker we finish, the more time I have to kick your ass."

"Once a dobe, always one." Sasuke smirked.

The boys didn't need to say anything else, their once renowned perfect teamwork flourishing yet again after such a long time, as if they had still trained together during all this years. Gradually, Madara became overwhelmed, with the two boys landing blow after blow on him, Sasuke's Sharingan stopping himself and Naruto from getting trapped in Madara's.

From not so far away, they could hear Obito's slightly panicked voice shouting. He was loosing control over Juubi, as well as his sanity, realizing that he might die.

Naruto and Sasuke finally cornered Madara, Sasuke getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"This one is for manipulating me, you sick bastard." spoke Sasule's low, deadly voice, driving his Chidori through Madara's chest, similar to what he's done to Naruto a few years ago. 'Sick bastard…says Sasuke' thought Naruto with a bemused expression on his face.

Behind them, Minato Namikaze ended Obito's life, a tear streaking down his face, pain ripping his heart at having to kill his student. Looking at Madara's body that started to dissolve in the wind, Naruto realised it was over. Madara couldn't come back, Obito being dead and cancelling the Edo Tensei. Glancing at Sasuke, he couldn't help but smile, thinking that Sasuke will finally come back home.

"So Sasuke…Now that it's all over, are you coming back? Or do we need yet another fight?" asked Naruto.

"If I will be accepted back…why not? responded Sasuke, not looking Naruto in the eye.

"So you want to fig-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "You serious teme?" shrieked the blond. "Cause I swear, if you are trying to make some kind of sick joke, I'm going to Rasenshuriken your pale ass!" threatened Naruto.

"Yes dobe, I'm serious" responded Sasuke with a smirk. Behind his facade he ran through his plan. During his fight with Madara, he realised that however powerful he got, he wouldn't be able to get past all Konoha's ninja AND Naruto. With Orochimaru, Obito and Madara out of the equation, there was high chance of dying on his way to his targets. Infiltrating Konoha was the best way to reach his goal. He knew he would have to wait years until he could get his revenge, but it didn't matter. He would kill the two advisers if it was the last thing he did.

"Dear God!" shrieked Naruto, somehow managing to be heard over the cheering ninjas celebrating their victory. "What the hell took you so long, teme?!"

Minato cheered up considerably seeing how the war was finally over. But before he could go, he had to talk to his son.

Naruto, who was elated from winning the war and getting Sasuke back, thought he might pass out of happiness when he saw his father coming towards him.

"Daaaad! yelled Naruto as he ran towards his father. "We did it! We won! And Sasuke! You know, THE Sasuke Uchiha…" blabbered on Naruto while Minato focused on the young powerful man in front of him, feeling overwhelmed by the pride he felt, once again wishing his wife was there with them.

"Naruto." Minato's strong but gentle voice said. "I am so proud of you. I am glad Orochimaru brought me back, cause after all, how many parents have the chance to come back to life and see their children,eh?" Minato laughed as he rested his hand on his son's shoulder. Naruto smiled and felt a strong feeling that started from his heart and spread through his body and soul. The feeling only a parent can give you, that soothes and somehow heals the wound and scars you get in your young life.

Sasuke looked away, scarcely remembering the same feeling he once upon a time felt. Now, they were a distant memory, maybe from another lifetime…

The father-son moment was disturbed by Hashirama and the other Hokages stepping towards the two blonds.

"From what the Second just told us, I get he is your son?" Hashirama asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes." answered Minato, his grin radiating pride.

"Well, I have to say, you left someone very valuable to the village and the ninja world. Also, from what I was told, you died defending the village. I am glad I had the chance to meet all the leaders of our village. Though Tsunade as a Hokage…Anyway, Forth, we have to go now. We did our job here."

"Dad…" Naruto's strangely quiet voice interrupted. "Could you not stay for a little longer?"

"I'm sorry son, but I can't do that. I am supposed to be dead. Me just walking around would raise some questions, don't you think? And also disrupt the ninja world. We already did. Now that the war is over, things have to go back to normal, I am very sorry." Minato said, his expression truly pained.

"No, I understand." responded the young shinobi, looking in his father's eyes. "Just…just tell mum I love her." continued Naruto.

Through this exchange, the Hokages just watched. Hashirama however, was in deep thought…

"Of course I will. She loves you too. We wish you a wonderful life. Now that the most dangerous men are gone and you got your best friend back, I am sure you will achieve all your dreams." Minato said as he pulled his son in a warm hug.

"Thank you dad." whispered Naruto as he hugged his father back.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart, Minato going with the other Hokages. They planned on taking Orochimaru from where they hid him and kill him, so the Edo Tensei would be dispelled. Naruto looked at his father's retreating back and felt a tear slip down his cheeck. He quickly rubbed it off and turned towards his friend, who was currently being tackled by a crying Sakura.

"Sasuke! I am so happy you are back!" exclaimed Sakura with a wide grin on her face. Despite what she believed and said to herself before, she couldn't hate Sasuke because she loved him too much. His actions were also justified by the people who manipulated and used him. His mind had been obstructed by revenge and anger, acting on these two powerful emotions…Right? Well, she let herself believe that as she squeezed the life out of him.

"You really think I will be able to come back?" inquired Sasuke.

"Of course Sasuke! You just killed Madara! I mean, help kill him." corrected Sakura after seeing Naruto's pout. "Plus, we know your reasons now. Don't worry; Tsunade-sama is just and understanding. You will probably be under surveillance for a few years and won't be able to go on mission for awhile. After that, its going to be fine!" concluded Sakura with a wide grin.

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

* * *

Two weeks after the war ended, and all the Kages were back to their respective nations. The alliance was over, though the nations still sent supplies or ninja to each other if needed. Back in Konoha, Tsunade has fully healed and was now busier than ever with funerals and memorials for the dead ninjas who died heroically in the war and tons of paperwork.

Sasuke's trial would be held in two days and there were many different opinions on what should happen to the young Uchiha. The Raikage still didn't like him at all despite killing Madara. The other Kages thought the best idea would be to let Tsunade decide. Because of all this factors, the 'trial' would be run and led by Tsunade alone. Nobody was allowed in the room with them, not even Naruto. The one who was known by so many people in the ninja world. He was a hero, the only one who could fully control the Kyuubi and who contributed so much to the war. The villagers simply adored him, and he couldn't be happier.

Two days later and Naruto, the rest of his friends and a few teachers were all waiting for Tsunade to come out of the Hokage Tower with her decision. She had talked with Sasuke in the morning, got all the information she needed, after which she retreated in the Tower. It was 2pm now and she was supposed to come out.

Naruto and Sakura were anxious, not liking that they hadn't been able to see Sasuke for the past two weeks. Hell, they weren't even able to see Tsunade! They were simply and utterly desperate to see or have a word about the raven. The two worried ninja perked up when they heard steps nearing the door. As the steps got closer, every ninja waiting around came and made a semicircle around the door. Tsunade stepped out, keeping her focus on some sheets of paper in her hands. She looked up as she sensed the heavy presence of the ninja, straightened up and asked:

"Is there a specific reason for all of you being gathered up here?"

"We want to know about Sasuke, Tsunade…sama." added Naruto, thinking that he might have a higher chance of getting information from her if he didn't call her 'baa-chan'.

"Ah, the Uchiha, of course." sighted Tsunade. "He will be in jail for three months. When he gets out, he will have to live with someone for a year, will be under surveillance for three years and he also won't be able to go on missions for six months." finished the busty woman.

For a moment, Naruto was speechless and gaping, thinking it was too much. After Tsunade raised her blond eyebrow at him, he remembered that Sasuke had a big chance of getting sentenced to death, instead of coming out of this alive. His face brightened up and split in the patented Uzumaki grin. Everyone around them cheered, and Sakura happily hugged Naruto.

"Nee…Tsunade baa-chan…Will we be able to visit him?" asked Naruto, his cerulean eyes sparkling in hope.

"Hn, I guess you can now." grumbled Tsunade, knowing that the blond ninja will try to visit Sasuke every waking hour.

And that's exactly what Naruto did. It's been one week since Sasuke's sentence has been announced, and the blond Jinchuuriki visited him every day. They talked, they argued, but mainly tried to catch up on each other's three lost years.

One day, as the sun was setting, Naruto was making his way home after having visited his incarcerated friend. The setting sun left pink, orange and yellow streaks along the sky, villagers making their way home before it got dark. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, a content smile on his face.

In a few minutes, he reached his apartment and even before opening his door, he knew someone was inside. Naruto didn't cover his chakra. The intruder was waiting for him, so who was Naruto to disappoint? He walked in his living room, the sight practically making him lose his jaw. How could he be HERE, when he was supposed to be…

There, sitting on his sofa with a calm expression, was none other than Naruto's older replica.

"D-dad? What are you doing here? Are the rest of the Hokage around?" asked Naruto in a rush.

"Naruto. Sit down. I have to tell you some things." replied Minato with a warm smile.

Naruto sat down next to his father, after which Minato continued:

"You see, after you made your request for me to stay longer, well…Hashirama-san considered it. He said that you deserved this, after all the things you went through." finished Minato.

"Wait. So does that mean all the other Hokages are around as well?" asked Naruto eyeing his apartment as if expecting them to pop out of somewhere.

"No, son. The First knew how to release the Edo Tensei only for them. So, when I go back, all I have to do is kill Orochimaru."

"Oh, alright." said Naruto as he processed the information he just received. "So..umm…how long are you going to stay?"

"Two weeks." replied the Fourth . "That's the most I can stay without getting noticed, even if I'm going to have to disguise."

"Well then, these two weeks are going to be the best weeks of my life!" announced Naruto with a happy grin on his face.

* * *

Naruto and his father spent the entirety of the two weeks together; either sparring, talking, or pulling pranks on each other. Sometimes, when Naruto went to bed at the end of a great day, he couldn't help but think how unfair life was. Now, he could clearly imagine how life with his parents would have been. And who knows, maybe the Uchiha massacre wouldn't have happened if Minato was still alive and leading the village. Then, maybe he and Sasuke could have been two normal best friends…

The two weeks were over too quickly in Naruto's opinion. On the last day, Minato gave him a gift: photos of him and Kushina. When Naruto asked how he got them, Minato didn't answer. Both father and son cried before they parted ways.

"Thank you Naruto for being who you are and becoming this great person despite how much hardship you went through. Kushina and I love you so much and we wish you all the luck and happiness in the future."

"Thank you for giving me these two weeks, and please tell mum that I love and miss her. Thank you for giving me my life." retorted Naruto, tears streaming down his scarred cheeks as he hugged his father tightly.

They broke apart and Minato turned away, getting ready to run through the thick forest outside of Konoha.

"Bye dad." whispered Naruto , as he watched his father disappear in the trees.

After awhile, he also turned away and made his way towards home. When he opened the door to his apartment, he got an empty feeling in his stomach, already missing his father that had waited for him every day after he visited Sasuke. He immediately went and took the photos from his father and stuck them on the wall above his bed.

* * *

Next chapter…the PRESENT! Yes you heard right ScarletRockstar! Well, I really hope you enjoyed this, and that it wasn't too bad. I might not have time to write or update next week, as I'm going to be SO busy, but please bear with me. If you are enjoying this story…rate and review please! If not, thanks for giving me a try anyway. :3 Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mending Broken Pieces Chapter 4**

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for being so late, but I was extremely busy, went through some emotional turmoil, and I was rarely in the mood for writing,and then I would be busy. This chapter is quite long though, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also wanted to thank you all lovely people for the reviews, follows and favorites .That's what keeps me going!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does... Actually, I do own Itachi you know. *nods* You see, Kishi said he doesn't need him anymore, so I can have him!...Ok, fine I DON'T own him.-_-

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Blood rushing through his veins at a panicked pace, heartbeat pounding in his ears, he ran at a frantic speed through the dark, bare tress that clawed at his disheveled being. A very tiny part of his mind that could still come up with rational thoughts told him he should stop and fight, being fully confident in his abilities as a ninja. However, every time he even thought about stopping, his body seemed to get a mind of its own and take off at an even higher speed. He didn't know what was chasing him at breakneck speed, he only knew that the persons (or was it creatures?)emanated such a dark, malicious aura, that it made fear grip at his chest, ripping through his insides and clawing at his heart, just like the eerie trees were clawing at his body. The woods seemed to be never-ending, but as soon he thought that he came to an abrupt halt as he was only centimeters away from falling from a cliff that led to a dark abyss. Looking behind him, the young man had two choices: jump and die, or wait for the creatures that would most likely offer him more than mere death. As the dark creatures neared the edge of the woods, and more fear clawed at his already disturbed mind, the young shinobi turned and without a second thought or glance behind him, he launched himself in unfathomable depths._

Panting and sweating, the young ninja sat up straight, his air deprived lungs swallowing the air around him, so desperately that he was close to chocking. Sweat glued his ebony locks to his abnormally pale skin (even for him) while his clothes desperately stuck to him in a somewhat disgusting manner. His heart still hammering in his chest and pupils dilated to the maximum, the young Uchiha reached across the bed, his long nimble fingers grasping for the glass of water he knew was on the bedside table.

Sasuke made it his habit to never go to sleep without first filling a glass with water and putting it within his reach. The reason for this weird habit was the nightmares he got pretty much every time he went to sleep. He's been incarcerated for two months now and he already couldn't take this anymore. The boredom put together with the inability to do any kind of activity was slowly driving him up the walls. The Uchiha, believe it or not was an avid reader since he was 7, and he never thought there would come a day in his life when he would get bored of reading. But however interesting the books were, he simply couldn't sit still to read anymore with the sheer amount of pent up energy he had inside him. Even the katas he did every single day were not enough anymore for his hardened body.

'Calm down Sasuke, only one more month and you will be out of here' thought the raven to himself as he paced up and down. The thought that he won't be able to go on missions for another 3 months almost made him groan out loud. Almost. He would never admit this to anyone, but he also wanted to get out because he was curious about Naruto. In the last two weeks he heard nothing from the blond ninja which surprised him considering that he visited him every day. Tsunade wouldn't say anything to him and neither would Sakura or any other ninja that visited him from time to time. The last time he saw the blonde ninja, there was something…off about him…

* * *

"Naruto!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi as she pounded her fist against Naruto's door.

"What are you doing? You are SO late for training, that Kakashi-sensei sent me after you." shouted Sakura through the wood door. Just as she was about to give up being nice and knock down the door, Naruto appeared in front of her. A black loose t-shirt swayed loosely on Naruto's frame, while a pair of dark blue pyjama bottoms hung on his hips.

The blond ninja's thinner body was not what surprised Sakura the most, but his eyes. The usual brilliant sparkle of his cerulean eyes was replaced with two, dead holes that showed the emptiness of his soul.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto's flat voice resounded through his chapped lips.

"N-naruto? What happened to you?" asked the green eyed young woman. Last time she has seen him was after Tsunade's decision on what would happen to the remaining Uchiha. Immediately after that she was sent on a very long mission that entitled her doing research in Suna on medicinal herbs. Last time she saw him, he was jumping up and down. What happened?

"Oh nothing…I'm just tired. Sorry I was late. I'm going to go get ready and come as soon as possible." replied the Jinchuuriki as he started closing the door to his apartment.

"Wait. Can't I come in and wait for you?"

"Ummm…I gotta change and stuff. "said Naruto as he threw a quick glance behind him.

"Hm. Okay. We will be waiting at our usual meeting spot" announced Sakura as she threw a suspicious glance towards her friend.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." finished the young man as he closed the door.

Naruto leaned against the door and let himself slid to the floor while cursing under his breath. He has been caught so unguarded. He hoped Sakura wasn't suspicious...

He wasn't the same anymore... When Minato left, he took a small piece of Naruto's soul. A bigger piece of his sanity. And a huge chunk of his happiness. Despite that, he didn't blame his father. Oh no. He was too happy to have seen him. But he just wasn't the same. As much as he tried to keep up the facade, the mask was slowly cracking and showing the true emotions. He was snappy, he had a temper that matched Sakura's...and most importantly, whatever he did, wherever he went, he felt empty; there was this very dull pain in his chest and a never ending emptiness that took refuge in his stomach. Something, that he could never get back, was missing. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, but he kept going on regardless. This is Uzumaki Naruto: whatever happens, keep going on...The villagers hate you? Keep going on. You are an orphan? Keep going on. Your best friend shoved a hole through your chest leaving you for a 50 year old snake pervert? Keep. Going. On.

* * *

Kakashi sat crouched in a tree, reading his little orange book while keeping one eye on Sakura who looked close to pummeling Sai. His silver hair swished in the light breeze, his black mask hiding a small perverted smile. The quiet was interrupted by a set of feet landing in the clearing.

"Ohayo!" greeted Naruto as he walked towards Sakura and Sai.  
The two awaiting shinobi greeted the blond back while their Sensei landed next to them.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" inquired Sai innocently.

"What is it Sai?"

"Well, seeing as you are 2 hours late, I was wondering...Does the deficit of a penis affect your sense of time?" Sai's blank eyes peered at Naruto as he asked his 'innocent' question. The blue eyed ninja's face blanched, after which he turned towards Sakura and 'pleasantly started a conversation'. Kakashi chuckled under his mask and put his book away.

"Listen here. We have no training session today. I called you to tell you to pack your things as we are going to go on a two week mission. It's the longest we had in awhile and we are leaving tomorrow at dawn. I am going to share the info about this mission on our way there. Any questions?" asked Kakashi.

"Two weeks..." murmured Naruto thoughtfully as he raised his head and looked at the white, passing clouds."But that's when Sasuke comes out!" exclaimed the blond and looked at Kakashi so quickly, that he winced at the whiplash.

"Yare, yare" said the copy nin in a calming manner. "I am fully aware of that, so don't worry because we will be back in Konoha in time to greet him when he comes out." informed Kakashi with a small smile.

"Ah, I guess that's fine then..." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Ok then guys! You have the rest of the day to get ready!" exclaimed Kakashi and clapped his hands together. "Shoo away now. Have important matters to attend to."

"Reading your porn that is." muttered Sakura under her breath.

"Ja ne!" waved their Sensei cheerily as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, his fingers already grasping the book in his pouch.

"Ah, well then, I'm gonna go and get ready, just like he advised." said Sai as he got ready to leave. Naruto pretended he wasn't there, while Sakura waved to Sai, after which she turned on him:

" I'm kinda hungry. Do you want to get some ramen, Naruto?" inquired Sakura, keeping her eyes glued on his face, searching for any unusual reaction. Now, if she asked this a few years ago, Naruto might have released the Kyuubi by accident from how happy he would have got. However, seeing how things were NOW...

"Um, well Sakura-chan, I've got to shop for some weapons and things, I gotta clean up my apartment, because you see, Sasuke might have to live with me for awhile, and I don't want the bastard complaining you know? And then, I also have to get my things ready for tomorrow...So yeah, heh, I'm kinda busy." finished Naruto with a nervous laugh, his hand scratching behind his head in a nervous manner. Sakura looked at him for a few seconds, seemingly debating something in her head, after which she shrugged and said:

" That's very thoughtful of you. I see you are busy, so we'll leave the ramen for another time." Sakura responded, though it felt alien in her mouth to talk about leaving ramen for later, when talking to NARUTO.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura-chan. See ya later!" exclaimed Naruto as he started turning and walking away.

"Yeah, see ya..." murmured Sakura as she watched the blonde's retreating back.

* * *

_Two days before Sasuke was to be released..._

"Heh, this went better than I expected." shouted Kakashi to his students as they bounded through the trees, back towards Konoha.

"Well, considering that you left us in a town that we had no idea about, just so you could get the limited edition of Icha Icha Paradise from there..sure! It went well. I mean, we just got attacked by some kekkei genkai ninjas when we got lost. And they weren't dangerous or anything (!)Oh no (!) Spitting acid isn't dangerous at all..." muttered Naruto. Kakashi looked strangely at the blond ninja, after which he gave a questioning look to Sakura. Since when was Naruto sarcastic? Since when did he whine about fighting strong ninjas? Its not like they even got injured, and Naruto usually blabbered non-stop about how their missions were too easy. The pink haired girl only shrugged. She had her suspicions why her teammate was so...moody, but she didn't feel it was something she could share, since she wasn't too sure about it herself.

_Last night, when everyone was sleeping, but Naruto who was on watch, she woke up. It was too hot, since they were in Sunagakure, passing through the village to get home, and she couldn't sleep. Her Sensei and Sai were sleeping, so, without waking them up, she tiptoed her way to the opening of the large tent._

_As she started pulling the zipper down, she heard a sound. She stopped, listened, and then pulled the zipper some more so she could hear better. When the flap was halfway open, she could clearly discern the sound. It was crying. Someone was crying,and judging by where they were and what they were doing, she knew it was none other than Naruto. Her first impulse was to get out and see what happened, but thinking about it, she wasn't too sure it was such a good idea. After all, she noticed that there was something off with Naruto even before the mission, and it was clear that, whatever the problem was, he was trying his best to hide it._

_However, he was her friend, who always helped her through hard times, so, biting her lip, she opened the tent completely and stepped out. Naruto, who was up in a nearby tree, heard her immediately, and turned his back to her as quickly as possible. Sakura slowly made her way to him, and before she could climb the tree, Naruto jumped down in front of her. Seeing the blonde's face, Sakura was confused. From what she's heard earlier, the blond was crying pretty hard, so she expected red eyes and tears streaming down his face. She was surprised to say in the least, when she looked at her friend and saw the usual goofy grin etched on his face, no sign of crying whatsoever._

_"Hey Sakura-chan! How comes you are not sleeping?" inquired the Uzumaki._  
_For one second, Sakura thought she might as well drop it. Maybe she heard wrong. But remembering about how Naruto seemed off lately, she decided to go with it._

_"Um, well, its really hot and I can't sleep. Also...I heard a sound..it um, sounded like someone was crying?"_

_" What?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head._  
_"I heard nothing. You were probably dreaming Sakura-chan." finished the young shinobi with a small laugh._

_"Hm. Yeah, I guess so." said Sakura, still trying to find any sign of crying on the tanned face. In the end she just sighted and turned around, walking back to her tent._

_"Try and sleep Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, waving after her. She turned around before entering the tent, giving him a calculating look, and then she nodded, stepped inside and zipped the tent up._

_Naruto stood on the same spot for 5 minutes after she stepped inside. Only after that, he went back in the tree...where he released his Henge. Now, the red, puffy eyes and tear streaks running down his face were showing, that he indeed has been crying. The blond just looked off into the distance, sighted and rubbed his face. Another close one. He would have to be really careful with Sakura from now on._

_"Damn!" he muttered and slammed his fist against the hard trunk of the tree, closing his eyes, and feeling the pain shoot up his arm._

So, Sakura wasn't sure what to believe. She saw nothing on his face showing he cried, but she knew she heard him. And no, it hasn't been a dream, dammit Gah, she was getting frustrated with this! She was genuinely concerned for her friend, but had no idea how to help him, or what was wrong. She stole a few glances at him, seeing that his face didn't betray any emotion, being completely blank. 'Great. He's going to be a blonde Sasuke...or something.' thought the girl bitterly. She sighted as she thought about only having a few days until they reached Konoha. Knowing the blond, he's going to get busy, especially now that Sasuke is coming back, so she won't have any time to talk with Naruto.  
She just sighted once more, wondering when her life became such a drama.

* * *

_The day before Sasuke was to be released..._

33...  
34...  
35...  
36...  
'Agh! Why won't it go quicker?!' thought the frustrated Uchiha, as he glared at the clock. God knows that if he could use his Sharingan, he would have burned that annoying clock on the spot! But seeing that he was in prison and had no access to his chakra, the only thing he could do was glare death at the poor, innocent clock. Tomorrow he was getting released, and damn he was happy about it! He just wished time would go faster! It was only 17:00 and too early for him to go sleep yet.

He looked around the small cell, his dark eyes resting on the box that held his meager possessions. He walked towards it, picked up a book at the top of the small pile, and started reading it again, for the n-th time. He had to pass the time somehow, or he would go crazy and destroy that enemy of his...the clock.

_Four hours later..._

Despite having read that book so many times, he was still captivated and absorbed in the story. So, when shouts and explosions rang out from outside the cell, the Uchiha dropped his book and sprang to his feet.  
The cell having no windows made it impossible for him to see what was happening, so he went to the door and started banging and shouting:

"Hey! What's happening? Open up!" he shouted, but in vain, as the guards ignored him. So he stopped, put his ear against the door, and tried to listen despite the yells and explosions outside that seemed to get closer to his cell. Just when he was about to give up, not hearing anything behind the door, he heard someone running towards the cell.

"Hokage-sama ordered us to join the fight as well! There are not enough men!" explained the unknown shinobi.

After a few seconds, he heard three puffs of smoke and he deduced they left. But how could they just leave him? The Uchiha would be happy that they left, if it was not for him not being able to use his chakra and defend himself if needed. Who were the attackers anyway? And what were they after? Sasuke growled low in his throat as he stomped across the room. Looking through the cell, he tried to find anything that might defend him. However, as he stopped rummaging, he realized the explosions stopped. For ten blissful seconds, there was complete silence, and then BOOM! He was showered in bits of wall, as an explosion blew the door away and made a gaping hole in the wall. Sasuke coughed, crouching on the floor, covered in chunks of wall, as he tried to peer through the dust. The only thing he could see was three hooded, dark shadows as they walked towards him and loomed over his body.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Uchiha scum himself." rumbled a rough, cruel voice.

That's the only thing Sasuke saw of his attackers before they lunged towards him.

* * *

So, um yeah. Heh, I hope you enjoyed this? This is my favorite chapter so far! :D Sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes. PLEASE review! It makes me sooooo happy.


End file.
